Safe House
by Lexii-Lightwood
Summary: Jace promises Clary that he would never hurt her, But what happens when this is accidentally compromised. Sucky Summary, First Fanfic, Please R&R
1. Prologue

Safe house

Prologue

Clary POV

"I love your scars." I said as I ran my fingertips lightly up and down his torso. The black marks on his skin may be seen as imperfections to others but to me they are a part of who he is. They remind me of the countless battles he's been involved in and the life he lives.

"You have some yourself"

"Yeah like four." I wish he would let me fight with him. I've been training for a while and I'm doing alright. I don't know what's holding him back.

"Jace, Why won't you let me go out hunting with you? Even just to Pandemonium with you?"

It's too dangerous. Those demons are hard to battle. You've only seen them against me and because I'm so perfect it gives you a false idea that it's easy." I stared into his golden eyes, a flash of hurt replacing the cocky smirk. "I don't know what I would do without you. Clary, I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, you are the reason why I wake up in the morning, why I race back to the institute when I'm out so I can see those big, green eyes of yours. Clary, you are my life."

This was reminding me of the night in Idris when he told me how he felt. I knew it was rare and hard for him to be so open about his feelings as he is used to suppressing them and pretending nothing affected him so I took advantage of the moment.

"Is that why even in training you won't fight me and get Izzy to train me. Let me tell you something, Izzy doesn't hold back! Even if I did go with you, Alec, Izzy and you would be there to help me. With you protecting me I would never be in danger. You're arms are like my safe house. A place where

I am secure."

I love moments like this when we just lay in bed, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder, talking. Against the white sheets, his hair was intensified in colour. His golden hair ruffled slightly making it like a halo around his head.

"Clary, I hope you know I would never hurt you, emotionally or physically. I love you, forever and always." He said smiling down at me.

"Love you too, forever and always." A smile playing on my lips as I pulled him down for a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

The music in the club was so loud you felt it in your body, rattling your bones. The four of us decided to go clubbing like normal teenagers. We all liked really good. Isabelle in a beautiful mid thigh red dress that had only one strap that was ruffled which caught all of her amazing curves. She paired this with some black heels, bracelet, necklace and earrings. I on the other hand, was dragged into seven different stores by Izzy till we found the perfect dress. This dress, I had to admit was gorgeous! A green and black strapless dress with no back that added curves to my body which I didn't have. It brought out my eyes which were shaded with black and green also. Izzy paired this with simple green and silver jewellery.

When we arrived we automatically went to the bar and by the time we got there Jace had acquired a dozen girls, all flirting with him. I didn't mind. We trusted each other with others. I knew he wouldn't do anything and vice versa. As Jace was talking to the girls who were battering their pathetic eye lashes at him, Izzy was out dancing with some guy and Alec doing the same.

I was sitting at the bar drinking a Cosmo, when I heard a clear voice behind me say "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone here?" I swivelled around in my chair and saw a boy around our age, that had dirty blond hair with chocolate brown eyes, standing in front of me. This guy compared to Jace was nothing but he was still pretty cute.

"All my friends are doing other stuff." I said while shrugging. "Well then. Would you like to come dance with me?" He said, his voice slightly slurred as he had most likely been drinking. I nodded glancing over at Jace and his passé. Well, might as well have some fun. Me and Mr. Cutie swayed and jumped awkwardly for a few minutes until I suddenly felt like I was going to vomit. "I'll be back. I need to get some air." I told him as I started walking out the door that led to the Alleyway behind this club.

As I stepped out into the cold air, I took a couple of gulps and instantly felt better. "Are you alright?" asked a voice as I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, only to discover that it was Mr. Cutie. "Yeah. I'm fine just needed a break from all of that smoke. Thanks for being concerned." I said with a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"Connor. You"

"Clary."

**Jace POV**

I truly pity these girls. Drunk, Dresses that aren't really dresses because they come to the middle of their asses. I let them have their fun. Batting their eyelashes, patting my shoulders, me flashing my lopsided grin that makes most girls melt. Yeah, these girls are pretty but they don't have the beauty and that mysterious quality that first drew me to Clary.

I can't help but let my eyes flicker over to Clary. She's taking to a guy. I watch as he leads her to the dance floor. A flash of anger courses though me but we have our rules. No cheating. Clary is just bouncing there awkwardly. I chuckled. She's never been the type to dance. I notice her leaving to go out the back door, the guy following her. What on earth is she doing? She's my girlfriend. She wouldn't, she's my Clary, My faithful, beautiful, sweet, fun, warm, comforting Clary.

I push past the girls sitting near me and sprint to the door that Clary just went through. I get there just in time to see their lips lock in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You always read on stories how it always makes the writers day...It really does! I didn't realise how little I wrote so this time it will be longer! So while I'm on my exited high from seeing the leaked photo for Hunger Games (their AMAZING) I'm writing another chapter :)**

**Clary POV**

"So, Cla-ry. Don't see you around her often?" Said Connor, drawing out my name into two syllables. He stepped forward invading my personal bubble, our bodies nearly touching. He started to take another step as I retreated. "Yeah, my friends dragged me down here for a little bit of fun." I said cautiously, as my back hit the dirty alley brick wall.

He still stalked up to me coming closer than before. "Connor, what are you doi-?" Before I knew what happened his lips were crushing mine. I faintly heard a door banging close. I roughly pushed him away looking around to find the source of the noise. I turned around and faintly saw a boy with a halo of golden hair sprinting away.

I whipped back at Connor and screamed "Why in the angels name did you do that? We just met!" He just stood there leaning against the wall, smirking as if he was proud of himself. I was going to wipe that arrogant grin off his face. I strode up to him and kicked him in the balls and stalked away, leaving him on the ground trying to recover.

Crapidy crapidy crap. Jace! Where is he? I took off after him, tears streaming down my face. He's probably disgusted by me, never wanting to see me again. What was wrong with me? I should have seen it coming. I mean he was trying to come close to me and he was drunk. I was rapidly trying to think of where he would go. The bar? The Institute. He has nowhere else to go. Through my years training she'd picked up some speed and stamina. Summoning major amounts now, she dashed after him.

**Jace POV**

I couldn't take it. As quick as I had come in I left. I let my legs lead the way, not caring where I went, I just had to escape. How could she do this? I had been a loving and caring boyfriend hadn't I? I tried to think of something I did wrong to make her have the slightest impulse to see other people.

She always said that she loved me. Some days when I was feeling especially affectionate, I would voice my deepest darkest worries and fears. The first and most important one was that I was scared that I wasn't good enough for her, she would realise this and leave me. She always assured me that this wasn't true. That i was perfect in every way.

I guess this day has come. She now comprehends how flawed and imperfect I am. My legs suddenly stopped and the Institute, my only home, loomed in front of me. Of course I instinctively came here, I mean where else could I go? No one else loves me. I have lost everything. Clary had my heart, she was my life. I can't remember a time when her luminous eyes didn't find mine, making my heart contract just at the sight of her. It's like I awakened when she entered my life.

I faintly heard her uneven voice calling after me, begging me to let her explain. "No! You made your choice. You don't want me! I get it!" I wanted to yell at her. I walked into the lobby, quickly deciding that the loud, old elevator was to slow and raced up the stairs. He sprinted to the music room and collapsed onto the floor. This was the place that I talked to her after she nearly died from the ravener. I remember her walking into this room wearing Isabelle too big clothes but still looking gorgeous to me. I grimaced from the memory. Even back then I still loved her.

The only thought going through my head was: she's gone. It's your entire fault. I saw something fall out of the corner of my eye. It fell right below me. I raised my hand to my face, it came back wet. Wow. I'm crying for the first time since I was 9. I cried myself to sleep every night after my so-called father died. I then swore I would never be hurt again. Then this girl came along and opened me up, bringing my true self to the surface for all to see.

**Clary POV**

I burst through the Institute doors searching for my boyfriend. My make-up was running down my face from my tears, my hair an untamed mess and the heels of my stilettos were long lost on the streets of Brooklyn. I ran up the steps onto the floor with the bedrooms, infirmary and a couple others. I first checked his room which was as he left it, eerily clean and tidy for a teenage room. Though now it was decorated with some photos of him, Izzy, Alec and me.

I walked along the halls checking every room for him with no luck. Where in the world has he gone! As I started to doubt my locating skills I realised there was one room I haven't checked. Slowly tiptoed up towards the door and tried to open the locked. Jace had obviously heard me as I was told to go away.

**Jace POV**

I could hear Clary making an attempt to quietly unlock the door with no success. I would've chuckled at this moment if I weren't so injured as I could clearly hear her sigh and huff in exasperation at the doors stubbornness. Even thinking about her lips interlocked with that filth makes me sick. "GO AWAY CLARY!" I shouted. I really didn't want to see her. She knew how important she was to me. Why? That's all I want to know. Why did she hurt me? "Jace, Can you please at least come out her and talk to me? Clary cried desperately.

"No! Can you please just go away?" I can't stand to face you. I don't want you to see how weak I am; I kept the end of my sentence to myself. "Jace, if you come out I can explain the entire thing and you can react however you want. I just want you to come out." Clary sobbed. I could tell she was in hysterics. I was torn. I just wanted to go out there and tell her everything's okay but I was furious, heartbroken and shattered with the events that had just transpired.

My chest literally ached with pain. It was as if she took the heart I gave her and stomped over it in her stilettos then chopped it into a million pieces. "I need you! Please come out! Jace, you're my whole world. Never in my life have I loved someone as much as I love you!" I could hear her patience wearing; let's see if I can push her over the edge. I know that's horrible but I am just so angry right now. I want her to feel the pain I felt.

"No! You were sucking face with another guy when I was always faithful to you! I can't believe anything you say now. Just leave, no one wants you here!" As I bellowed those harsh words, I let my hurt come through. "Jace, I didn't willingly kiss him! If you would just come out I would tell you why this happened!" She was past tears she was now angry. She shouldn't be the one angry, she ripped me apart. She was now banging on the door, yelling a string of obscenities, screaming at me to come out.

Fine, if she was that desperate to see me then I would go out. I took a couple of seconds to compose myself. My tears and hurt were now replaced with a mask of blankness. I willed myself to hold this wall up as I talked to her. I took a deep breath and silently unlocked the door and opened it outwards with an unnecessary force.

I then realised that Clary must of been sitting in front of the door yelling at me. She flew back and hit the wall across from me with brutal impact and slid down to the ground with her eyes closed. CRAP! I ran up to her just in time to see her eyes flutter open showing a sign of shock and a trail of blood creep down from her hairline to the bottom her face. What have I done?

"You said you would never hurt me."

**Okay. I understand now how hard writing is. Hopefully I will get more experience and slowly work up my word count. 1500, I'm proud. Well anyways, thanks for reading. R&R! ;)**


End file.
